Rakel/Erlebnisse Teil 21
(Sonntag, 12.09.2010) Endlich mal ein Gespräch mit James Rakel durchsuchte halb Sturmwind auf der Suche nach James. Schließlich gab sie es auf und ging zurück in die Schule. Und da saß er oben am Tisch und las ein Buch. Er schlug die Seite um, Rakel betrachtete ihren Meister einfach. Seine Augen huschten hin und her, als er sich Zeile für Zeile vorran arbeitete. Als er wieder umblätterte, sah eine Gestalt vorbeihuschen und erschrak leicht. "Verflucht noch eins!" entfuhr es ihm. "Hallo" sagte Rakel leise. "Ach, du bist es. Hallo, Kleines." sagte er. Rakel lächelte und meinte "Ich hätte vielleicht von weiter weg grüßen sollen.". "Na.. Anschleichen kannst du dich.." er grinste. Rakel schmunzelte. "Wie geht es dir?" fragte er, klappte sein Buch zu und legte es auf den Tisch. "Tut mir leid, dass ich gestern nicht mehr zur Brücke kam, das Brauen hat sich bis tief in die Nacht hinein gezogen." sagte Rakel. "Nicht weiter schlimm. Was hast du denn gebraut?" fragte James. "Tja..." Rakel grinste breit. "Meister Branwick hat mit mir ein Elixier der fünften Stufe gebraut, was eigenltich weit über meiner Erfahrung liegt. Aber er meinte, wir verbinden einfach mal zwei sinnvolle Dinge." begann Rakel. "Also?" fragte James. left|thumb|Rakel und James"Wenn der Gnomische Vakumaximus 3223 gestern Nacht nicht explodiert ist - und ich habe nichts gehört - habe ich siebzehn Fläschen mit 'Mädchentreu' Elixier.". "Mädchentreu?". "Mmmmh ja. Sehr zuverlässig. Gegen ungewollte ... Schwangerschaften.". Rakel schmunzelte. James zog eine Braue hoch. "Erst bittet er mich um Diskretion und nun hilft er bei der Verhütung?" fragte er etwas fassungslos. "Ähm. Ja." sagte Rakel. "Na da soll mal einer schlau draus werden." meinte James. "Ich hab mich auch gewundert." meinte Rakel. "Hast du ihm denn nicht gesagt, dass du dir da ohnehin Zeit lassen möchtest?" fragte James. "Möchte ich das?" fragte Rakel zurück. "Sagtest du doch." meinte er. "Ja... bis ich Estrid um sowas gebeten habe." Rakel schmunzelte. James machte große Augen. "Frauen..." er seufzte, lächelte aber auch. "Er meinte, ich solle mir Zeitlassen, aber er meinte auch 'wir jungen Dinger' täten eh immer das Gegenteil von dem was er sagt. Er schloss da wohl seine Tochter mit ein. Hattest du mich anders verstanden? Oder was meinst du mit 'Frauen'?". "Nun... ja." gab James zu. "Ahja. Ich sollte... Dinge deutlicher sagen. NOCH deutlicher!" Rakel grinste. "Naja.. 'Wir können uns da doch Zeit lassen?' Deute ich ... naja, dass du dir eben Zeit lassen willst." meinte James. "Hab ich das so gesagt?" fragte Rakel. "Hab ich so in Erinnerung. Vielleicht täusche ich mich aber auch." sagte James. ((Anmerkung der Redaktion: Der damalige Wortlaut war "Meinst du, wir könnten noch ein wenig warten? Bis wir sowas haben? Also so ein Mittel?" fragte Rakel. Und James sagte "Natürlich. Wir müssen da nichts überstürzen.". ... wie hätte sie das deutlicher sagen können?)) Rakel sagte "Mmh ich meinte jedenfalls ... Zeit lassen, bis sicher ist, dass wir nicht plötzlich zu dritt sind.". "Ah.. Das ist natürlich ein Argument. Du meinst also..". "Mmmmh?" machte Rakel unschuldig grinste breit. "Naja.. du wolltest warten, bis du was gegen sowas hast.". "Genau". "Und.. du hast es jetzt...". "Ja. Und vermutlich lagern im Keller Fläschen für die nächsten siebzehn Wochen." Rakel grinste immer noch. "Und danach weiß ich ja, wie man es zubereitet.. ist allerdings sehr aufwändig." meinte sie. "Dann hast du also schon große Pläne?" meinte James lachend. Rakel wurde rot. Estrid Schnell wechselte sie das Thema. "Berath weiß es schon... ich habs ihm gestern gesagt und auch klar gemacht, dass die neuen Schüler davon nichts wissen müssen.". "In Ordnung.". "Und ich würd' gern mit Estrid reden, bevor sie das irgendwo her weiß... sag mal ... sind wir gerade alleine?" fragte Rakel. "Sieht so aus." meinte James. "Mmmmh Müssen wir raus gehen um uns zu umarmen?" fragte Rakel, da kam Estrid die Treppe rauf. "Mist" entfuhr es Rakel. James lachte laut los. "Was heißt'n da Mist?" fragte Estrid empört. "Ups" sagte Rakel und bekam auch schon einen Schlag an den Hinterkopf von Estrid. "Aua!". Estrid gab ihr ein Bussi auf die Wange. "Na große?" begrüßte Rakel Estrid. "Selbst schuld." meinte diese. Sie umarmten sich. Estrid gab auch James einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Estrid setz' dich doch... ich hab dir was zu sagen." meinte Rakel und James nickte bestätigend. "Du hast da einen Pickel auf der Nase." sagte James und schaute ernst drein. "Nein... Das kontrolliere ich jede Stunde." sagte Estrid und Rakel grinste. "Aaaaalso" begann Rakel. "Also was ist es?" fragte Estrid. "Ich glaube du solltest es wissen...". "Was?" Estrid schaute neugierig. "Nun, Meister Febrosi und ich ... Wie soll ich es sagen..." sagte Rakel förmlich und schaute ernst. "Ihr seid ein Paar?" fragte Estrid. "Du bist doof." sagte Rakel rundheraus. Estrid schaute hin und her und krallte sich mit den Finger in den Tisch. James lachte. "Was denn?" fragte Estrid aufgeregt. "Nun..". "Ja oder nein?" sollte Estrid wissen. "Meinem liebevollen Werben wurde an einem traumhaften Strand stattgegeben." formulierte Rakel nickend. "Also treibt ihr's jetzt miteinander?" fragte Estrid rund heraus. Rakel seufzte und wurde rot. James ließ seine Stirn lautstark gegen den Tisch knallen. "Das werte ich mal als ja. Ohh ich freu mich für euch so!" sagte Estrid. "Für Frau Neugierig, ich bin immer noch Jungfrau." sagte Rakel. "Was?" Estrid schaute schockiert zu James. "Du bist soo ein Trottel! Bekommst du denn gar nix hin?" fragte sie. "Danke." sagte James und ihm entfuhr ein langer, tiefer Seufzer. "Bitte!" sagte Estrid und Rakel liebäugelte mit dem Tisch für ihre Stirn. "Das arme Mädchen!" sagte Estrid. "Nur zu Rakel, es hilft... ein wenig." meinte James. "Also ich würde ihm zwei Wochen geben, sonst ist das eh nix." sagte Estrid. "Is.. was.. eh nix?" fragte James. "Ich hatte wohl irgendwas von Zeit lassen gesagt." murmelte Rakel. Estrid winkte ab und zwinkerte Rakel zu "Naja dann sind wir nun quasi verwandt!". Sie umarmte Rakel. "Und James ist ein so unglaublich ehrenwerter feiner Mann." sagte Rakel. "Und wehe du brichst meinem kleinen Bruder das Herz! Sonst brech' ich deins..." sagte Estrid grinsend. "Allerdings habe ich gestern etwas gebraut, was .... WAS?" fragte Rakel nach, dann lachte sie leise und meinte "Manchmal bist du süß, Estrid.". "Stimmt nicht! Das ist ernst!" beharrte Estrid. "Ich hab ihm versprochen, ihn nie ohne ausführliche Erklärung zu verlassen. Hilft das?" fragte Rakel. Estrid sagte "Der arme musste schon genug mitmachen." sie zwickte und zog James an der Wange rum. "Nimm die Finger weg." sagte dieser und schaute böse. "Ich hätte am liebsten versprochen, das gar nicht zu tun, aber wir kamen überein, dass man nicht endlos weit vorausschauen kann." erzählte Rakel weiter. Aber Estrid hörte gar nicht zu. "Was schaust'n so?" fragte sie James. "Ich habe ungern eine fremde Hand in meinem Gesicht, weg da!" sagte dieser. "Hallo? Wo bin ich denn fremd!" sagte sie vorwurfsvoll. James grinste dann "Ich mach nur Spaß. Aber Hand weg, sonst beiß' ich.". "Glaub ich nicht." sagte Estrid. James schaute wieder ernst. "Aber du weißt schon, dass er ein alter Mann ist?" fragte Estrid Rakel. "Moooment." wandte James ein. Rakel nickte gespielt bekümmert und sagte "Uralt.... ungefähr fünf Jahre jünger als deiner oder so." und grinste frech. "Estrid, wie alt ist denn Karven?" fragte James. "Ähm 29" gab Estrid zu. "Ha!" sagte James und Rakel prustete los. "Naja.. keine fünf." sagte James. "Aber ich habe Erfahrungen und kann damit umgehen." sagte Estrid. "Ich habe auch Erfahrungen. Mit mit mit..." sagte Rakel aufgebracht. "Joaaa!!! Im Höscheneinkaufen! Mehr aber auch nicht." sagte Estrid und lachte los. Rakel wurde rot und James grinste breit. "Hast du schon die neuen Höschen gesehen die wir gekauft haben?" fragte Estrid. Und Rakel sagte drohend zu James "Wenn du weiter grinst, trag ich für die erste gemeinsame Nacht das Höschen mit den roten Herzen!". Sie flachsten noch ein wenig herum und Estrid erfuhr Dinge aus Beutebucht, die Rakel ohne rot zu werden vortrug und die Estrid vor Erstaunen verstummen ließen. Rakel fasste es schließlich mit "Sagen wir so ... als er sich für mich entschied, waren keinerlei Fragen über meine... körperliche Beschaffenheit mehr offen, glaub ich. Abgeschreckt hat es ihn also wohl nicht." zusammen und grinste ein wenig. Estrid lachte und haute James locker auf die Schulter. "Du Fuchs!". "Estrid?" Rakel schaute nun ernst. "Zwei Sachen. Zum einen.... das ist für die Schule und ihren Ruf sehr gefährlich.". "Ach ich halt ja schon die Klappe." versprach Estrid. "Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher." sagte James grinsend. Rakel sagte "Das ist wichtig...". "Ich ärgere ja nur James mit zweideutigen Kommentaren!" sagte Estrid. "Wenn das bekannt wird... naja... wer schickt seine Kinder hierher? Oder hält Abschlüsse für ... echt? Oder womöglich kommen junge Frauen her in der Hoffnung, Auszeichnungen gegen Dienstleistungen zu bekommen." sagte Rakel. "Oh weh klar, ich sag ja schon nix." versprach Estrid lachend. Maleike Es klopfte an die Tür. "Ich geh schon." sagte James und ging hinunter. "Guten Tag, kann ich Euch helfen?" fragte er, als er die Türe geöffnet hatte. "Guten Tag." sagte Maleike und verbeugte sich. "Ist Rakel hier?" fragte sie. "Ja, kommt doch rein.". "Danke schön.". James schloss die Tür und geleitete die Frau nach oben. "Sie ist oben, folgt mir doch.". "Rakel, Besuch." sagte er. "Oh guten Abend!" begrüßte Rakel Maleike. "Hallo, guten Abend ... Ich wollte dich nur besuchen und auch gleich fragen wann ihr denn wieder so ein Kampftraining veranstaltet.". Maleike grinste Rakel fröhlich an und schielte kurz zu den anderen hinüber. "Am 22. zur 7. Abendstunde, aber ich werde wohl nicht da sein." sagte Rakel. "Oh ... schade ... hmmm." meinte Maleike. "Aber dafür ganz viel gut aussehendes Mannsvolk!" warf Estrid ein. "Maleike, dies sind Estrid und Meister Febrosi." stellte Rakel ihr die beide vor. Estrid grinste und James nickte freundlich. Maleike lächelte alle beide freundlich an und verbeugte sich huldvoll. "Die verbeugt sich ja." stellt Estrid verblüfft fest. "Ist ja knuffig." fügte sie hinzu. "Estrid, benimm' dich." bat Rakel grinsend. "Hat wohl Manieren, im Gegensatz zu mach anderer..." meinte James und Rakel knickste. "Setzt Euch doch. Wollt ihr etwas trinken vielleicht?" fragte sie Maleike. Bald kam Rakel mit einem Apfelsaft für Maleike, einen Kirschsaft für Estrid und Melonensaft für sich und James selbst zurück. "Hier Estrid, kirschrot wie deine Lippen.". Sie unterhielten sich ein wenig. Estrid erzählte von ihrer magischen Ausbildung. Irgendwann fragte Rakel "Estrid?". "Ja Rakelmausi?". "Du bist doch gut darin, gewisse Leute zu gewissen Dingen zu bringen, oder?" fragte Rakel. "Bin ich das? Kommt drauf an." meinte Estrid. "Böse Zungen könnten auch von 'Verkuppeln' reden." sagte Rakel leicht grinsend. Maleike sah die beiden neugierig an. "Ich hätte da einen Auftrag ... falls du dich dessen annehmen magst..." begann Rakel und James zog einen Braue hoch. "Ähm der da wäre?" fragte Estrid. "Naja... Berath ist unglücklich verliebt, scheint's.". Estrid lachte. "Berchen?". "Er hat eine Frau aus dem Kanal gefischt. Und sie waren auch essen, aber am nächsten Tag sah er so traurig aus wie ich. Ich vermute mal, mit Berath zusammen zu sein ist nicht so einfach. Aber er hat auch etwas Glück verdient.". "Hmmm wie heißt die denn?" fragte Estrid. "Jeneta Arden, eine angehende Heilerin.". "Ich werde mal sehen was ich machen kann..." meinte Estrid, warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr und war kurz darauf schon wieder verschwunden. "Und Ihr möchtet zum offenen Training?" fragte James Maleike. "Oh ja. Einmal war ich schon hier, aber da hatte ich nicht so viel Zeit ..." erzählte diese. "Ja, das war bei dem Training mit Magus Kesselknall." erklärte Rakel. "Und was genau erhofft Ihr Euch mit der Teilnahme?" fragte der Meister. "Nun ja, das ich mit meinen Dolchen etwas umgehen kann.". Sie begutachtete diese kurz. "Und das ich mich eben in Notsituationen zu verteidigen weiß." sie lächelte James leicht an. "Ich hatte inzwischen das Erste praktische Training mit Dolchen!" meinte Rakel. "Und wie wars?" fragte Maleike. "Und die Verletzung ist mit der Hilfe eines Priesters auch schon wieder verheilt!" sagte Rakel mit schiefem Grinsen "lehrreich...." fügte sie hinzu. "Naja, ich hab mich weggewelzt und dabei mit dem Messern am Arm verletzt. Naja... aber jetzt wo es verheilt ist, bekomme ich vielleicht mal eine zweite Stunde.". "Ja, das lässt sich sicher machen." meinte James. "Nun ja, ich bin froh das es die Möglichkeit gibt zu so einem Training zu gehen." sagte Maleike. Rakel nickte. Maleike nahm wieder ihr Glas in die Hand und trank den Rest, stellte es dann wieder ab und wischte sich über den Mund, während sie Rakel anlächelte. "Der war gut der Saft, woher habt ihr den?". "Von der Apfelmosterei von Clara in Elwynn." erzählte Rakel. "Interessiert ihr euch denn über das öffentliche Training hinaus für die Schule?" fragte Rakel einfach mal. "Hmm ... Ich weiß leider ja nichts über die Schule, aber ich denke schon ..." sagte Maleike unsicher. "Falls Ihr Fragen habt, dann stellt sie ruhig." sagte James. "Ja ... ähm ... also" sie kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. "Was alles genau kann man in eurer Schule lernen und was sind die Bedingungen dafür das man hier aufgenommen wird?". "Bedingungen an sich keine. Außer, dass ein gewisses Talent von Nöten ist. Und wir lehren den Umgang mit Dolchen, Schwertern, Wurfwaffen und den unbewaffneten Kampf." erklärte der Meister. "Mhm ..." sie nickte leicht "interessant ..." sie lächelte. "Und wie wird dieses Talent getestet?" fragte Maleike. "Huhu jemand da?" rief Tigili von unten. James ging hinunter und öffnete die Tür. Rakel erklärte "Das sehen die Meister einem an. Bei mir war es jedenfalls so. Beim offenen Training. Und das war nicht so, dass ich gleich alles konnte, im Gegenteil. Aber ich hab wohl die Tipps angenommen und mich verbessert.". James kam mit Tigili hoch, die draußen fleißig mit den Strohpuppen geübt hatte und man begrüßte sich. "Maleike hatte gefragt, wie dieses Talent gemessen wird. Ich hatte gesagt, die Meister sehen das schon." sagte Rakel zu James. Maleike erklärte aber Tigili gerade "Maleike, oder Leila". Sie verzog beim letzten Namen den Mund. Bevor James irgendwas erklären konnte, tauchte Enai auf, "Ah da seid Ihr." sagte sie. Nach der allgemeinen Begrüßung meinte Meister Febrosi schmunzelnd "Ich komme wohl heute zu keiner Erklärung.". Schließlich kam er aber doch dazu: "Also.. Wir schauen einem Anwärter beim Training zu. Je nachdem, wie er sich anstellt, entscheiden wir ob er zu uns passt oder eben nicht.". "Wie gesagt, beim nächsten Training werd' ich versuchen da zu sein. Mal schauen wie ich mich da anstelle." sagte sie leicht lächelnd. "Falls der Termin Euch nicht passt, dann finden wir natürlich einen anderen." bot der Meister an. "Oh nein! Ich denke der passt ... andernfalls würde ich gerne wieder vorbeikommen und nachfragen." sagte Maleike. "Auch gut." befand der Meister. Kraft- und Dehnübungen Er schaute zur linken Seite des Tisches. "Die Damen, wie wäre es mit Unterricht?" fragte er. "Welcher Art?" fragte Rakel und Tigili fragte "Sind die Gnome auch gemeint?" und Enai seufzte ziemlich unbegeistert "Sicher, Meister...". "Kraft- und Ausdauertraining. Praxisunterricht und sonstige Dinge werde ich nur in einem persönlichen Unterricht angehen. Je nachdem, wie weit die Fähigkeiten da entwickelt sind.". Rakel erzählte "Ich habe gestern mit Tigili schon etwas Kraft und Ausdauertraining gemacht. Wäre doch schön. Meister Branwick bat darum, uns um sie zu kümmern.". "Gern, wenn du möchtest, Tigili." sagte der Meister zu der Gnomin. "Sonst hätte ich natürlich keine ... äh.." murmelte Rakel. "Keine was?" fragte die Gnomin und schaute neugierig. "Keine Art von unterrichtender Position eingenommen." erklärte Rakel leise. Der Meister sagte "Rakel, du kennst die Übungen ja schon. Enai.. Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß." sagte er grinsend. "Äh?" Enai guckte etwas verwirrt. "Gehen wir runter." sagte James. "Ich auch?" fragte Tigili. "Alle." beschied er und wendete sich dann an Maleike "Wenn Ihr möchtet, dürft Ihr auch mitmachen, oder zusehen.". "Ich möchte vorerst denke ich nur zusehen." sagte diese lächelnd. "Soll ich mir rasch die Trainingssachen anziehen?" fragte Rakel. Meister Febrosi nickte Rakel zu. Rakel ging hinauf und zog sich um. Unten am Teppich angekommen wies der Meister an "Aufwärmtraining. Eine Runde durch die Altstadt.". Enai entfuhr ein langer, tiefer Seufzer. "Aye, Sir." sagte sie unbegeistert. "Mit Gewichten?" fragte Rakel eifrig. "Los!" der Meister klatschte in die Hände und Rakel lief ohne Gewichte los. Als sie wieder ankamen, war Rekl die erste. "He!" sagte Enai. "Ha!" meinte Rakel. Enai schnaufte leise. "Schummlerin." sagte Enai leise zu Rakel mit einem Grinsen. "WAAAS?" entfuhr es Rakel. Meister Febrosi holt die bekannten Gewichte hervor und reichte sie an Rakel weiter. Ein verstohlenes Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht von Enai aus. "Ruhe!" sagte der Meister. "Danke" sagte Rakel zu den Gewichten. "Ich will Disziplin im Unterricht haben. Von allen!" sagte der Meister ernst. Enai nickte. Tigili nickte auch und schaute todernst. left|thumb|Turnen mit Enai und Tigili. Maleike schaut zu"Rakel, Gewichte anziehen." sagte er streng. "Ja, Meister." erwiderte sie und schnallte die Gewichte um ihre Handgelenke. "Alle hier auf dem Teppich Platz nehmen." wies er die Schüler an. Rakel sagte leise "Willkommen auf dem Teppich der Qual." und Enai verzog das Gesicht. "Die Beine anwinkeln und mit dem Oberkörper auf den Boden." sagte der Meister. Die Schüler taten es und Maleike schaute aufmerksam zu. Enai sah auf und rollte mit den Augen. "Ihr werdet jetzt 30 mal mit dem Oberkörper nach oben kommen. Die Beine bleiben auf dem Boden.". "Meister?" wagte Rakel zu fragen. "Ja?" "Würdet ihr Tigili helfen? Ihre Statur erschwert diese Übung.". Der Meister ging zu der Gnomin und legte seine Hände auf deren Füße. Interessant, fand Rakel. Er hatte nicht gefragt, ob er sie anfassen dürfe. Tigili nickte dankbar und mühte sich dann beflissen ab, hielt die Ärmchen vor der Brust beim hochkommen. "Rakel, bei dir wie gehabt. Schläge." sagte der Meister und Rakel kam mit dem Oberkörper kerzengerade nach oben, ihre Beine lagen auf dem Boden dabei. Sie schlug mit der linken Hand direkt gerade nach vorn, stoppte den Schlag, ohne zu zittern oder zu wanken. Sie fing mit der zweiten Durchführung an, als Enai bei acht war und schlug mit der anderen Hand zu. Enai schnaufte leise bei den Übungen, kam aber immer wieder gleichmäßig mit dem Oberkörper hoch. "Macht die Übung langsam. Zerrungen brauchen wir nicht." sagte der Meister. Tigili machte die Übungen mit der Hilfe recht ansehnlich, wenn auch nicht viel schneller als Rakal. Rakel führte ihre Übungen weiter aus und schlug immer abwechselnd mit den gewichtsbeschwerten Händen nach dem imaginären Ziel. Enai wurde nun etwas langsamer, es schien als würde die Übung Sie ermüden. Sie winkelte die Beine wieder etwas an und kam nur mühsam hoch, leicht wippten ihre Füsse vom Boden. Tigili spulte die Übungen langsam, überraschend konzentriert und mit der Präzision einer Maschine ab, schnaufte leise und der Blick bleib die ganze Zeit ernst. Rakel führte ihre Übungen langsam und konzentriert aus, ihr Hauptaugenmerk ruhte auf der Exaktheit und den Bewegungsabläufen, sie ließ sich sichtlich Zeit. Enai war nun vollkommen geschafft und beendete die letzten drei Übungen äußerst unsauber. "Einai, zwei mehr." sagte der Meister. Außer Atem sagte Enai "..Jawohl....Meister.". Enai riss sich zusammen und legte Ihre Arme wieder hinter den Kopf. Mit Mühe und Not vollführte Sie die letzten beiden Übungen, nicht sehr sauber. "Und nochmal. Bis du merkst, was ich möchte." sagte der Meister. Die anderen beiden waren inzwischen fertig und schauten neugierig zu. Maleike verzog den Mund und kratzte sich etwas nachdenklich am Kopf. "Ja...Meister." brachte Enai heraus und Rakel schaute mitleidig zu ihr. Enai schloss die Augen und atmete konzentriert in den Bauch, äußerst langsam vollführte Sie die Übung. Enai fiel danach vollkommen außer Atem nach hinten. "Geht doch. Aufstehen." sagte der Meister. Enai sah Febrosi an und nickte, unfähig etwas zu sagen. "Arme nach vorne ausstrecken." sagte der Meister, und die Schüler taten es, Rakel mit ihren Gewichten an den Handgelenken. "Dreißig mal die Knie beugen.". Enai rollte leicht mit den Augen und begann diesmal langsamer diese Übung zu vollziehen. "Das habe ich gesehen, Enai. Zwei mehr." sagt der Meister unerbittlich. Enai senkte den Blick und murmelte leise eine Entschuldigung. Rakel begann mit den Kniebeugen. Den Rücken sehr gerade, die Arme sauber nach vorn gestreckt. Sie begannt relativ langsam, hielt das Tempo aber die ganze Zeit über bei und kontrollierte ihren Atem auf ein gleichmäßiges Maß. Tigili dagegen machte es diesmal ziemlich schnell, ihre kurzen Beine erlaubten es ihr, wobei sie trotzdem außer Atem kam. "Tigili, langsamer." sagte der Meister. "ähm...ja...in Ordnung" sagte die Gnomin. "Der Muskel muss sich zusammenziehen und weiten." erklärte Meister Febrosi. Tigili machte es nun übertrieben langsam und nickte dabei. Rakel hob und senkte ihren Körper gleichmäßig, gerade und präzise. Enai atmete sehr konzentriert und vollführte diese Übung sauberer als die anderen. Maleikes Blick wirkte so, als würde sie sich die Übungen alle genau einprägen wollen, die Stirn runzelnd und die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. Rakels Hände blieben gerade vorgestreckt, trotz der schweren Gewichte. Man merkte, dass sie diese Übungen schon länger machte. Als alle fertig waren sagte der Meister "Sehr schön. Und wieder runter. Mit dem Gesicht Richtung Boden.". "Ähm..ja." sagte Enai. Alle legten sich nieder. Rakel schnallte die Gewichte ab und legte sie vorsichtig zwischen ihre Schulterblätter. "Liegestützen. Zehn Stück. Rakel, zwölf." forderte der Meister sie auf. Enai hob ihren Oberkörper an und stellte Ihre Arme so, dass sie aufrecht liegen konnte. Langsam und gleichmäßig atmend vollführte sie die erste Liegestütze. Ihre Arme knickten kurz ein und einen Moment verharrte sie so, ehe sie langsam unter Kraftanstrengung weitere Liegestützen absolvierte. Tigili zog sich etwas nach vorne mit den Händen, damit sie den Rücken durchdrückte und nicht wie gestern den Po hoch streckte. Sie machte dann ihre erste Liegestütze und die Ausführung sah nicht sehr berauschend aus. Rakel stemmte sich hoch, hielt den Körper gerade durchgestreckt. Man konnte ihr ansehen, dass diese Übung ihr unangenehm war, was sich an der Anstrengung im Gesicht abzeichnete. Ihre Körperhaltung ist dennoch straff gestreckt und gespannt. "Tigili, Stopp." sagte der Meister und kniete bei der Gnomin nieder. "Rücken gerade durchdrücken.". Rakel schaute zu Tigili, stemmte sich aber gleichmäßig hoch und ließ sich wieder herab. "Und die Hände bilden eine gerade Linie mit den Schultern." erklärte der Meister. Tigili konzentrierte sich und streckte den Rücken durch, ließ sich dann wieder langsam ab, verharrte kurz und drückte sich hoch. Sie schaute runter auf ihre Hände, die zu weit auseinander standen und zog sie zu sich hin. Enai nutzte die Ablenkung des Meisters und fiel auf den Boden bei der letzten Übung, schnaufend blieb Sie so liegen. "aua.." sagte sie leise. "Zwei mehr." sagte der Meister knapp zu ihr. Enai knurrte leise und drückte sich ein weiteres mal hoch. "Ja.... Meister" sagte sie schnaufend. "Tigili, Konzentration.". Der Meister hatte alles im Blick. Enai verharrte ein Moment und sank dann langsam wieder hinunter. Ihre Arme zitterten leicht. Rakel vollendete ihre Übungen, angelte die Gewichte vom Rücken und befestigte sie wieder an ihren Handgelenken. "An die Fußgelenke, Rakel." sagte der Meister. Rakel löste die Gewichte und befestigte sie an den Füßen. Enai drückte Ihren Oberkörper wieder hinauf, sie verzog vor Kraftanstrengung das Gesicht. "Fertig..Meister." sagte sie schließlich. Meister Febrosi nickte. Enai schnaufte leise und setzte sich wieder hin. Tigili beendete die Übung auch und blieb vorerst auf den Bauch liegen und schielte nach vorne. "Aufstehen.". "Ja, Meister." sagte Rakel. "Ich auch?" fragte Enai. "Alle." sagte dieser. Enai drückte sich hoch und stand auf. Maleike sieht verwirrt auf, als sie 'alle' hört und sprang ruckartig auf. "Ihr nicht." meinte der Meister schmunzelnd. "Oh ..." sagte Maleike und ein verstohlenes Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht von Enai aus. Maleike lächelte Meister Febrosi etwas verlegen an und setzte sich wieder. "Tigili, worauf wartest du?" fragte der Meister. "Ähm ich habe nur etwas überlegt...ja genau." sagte die Gnomin und stand auf. "Dann kommen wir zu Dehnübungen." verkündete der Meister. Enai freute sich sichtlich. "Tigili, du fängst an. Hier her, bitte." sagte der Meister. Tigili schaute neugierig. "Ein Bein auf die erste Treppenstufe, dabei den Oberkörper nach vorne lehnen. Nach fünfzehn Sekunden das Bein wechseln. Rakel, Enai.. Das gleiche am Geländer.". Rakel stellte ihr Bein ans Treppengeländer und macht die Übung mit. Enai nickte. Tigili machte es, wie ihr befohlen, schaute dabei grimmig nach vorne drein. Enai hob das Bein und drückte Ihren Fuss gegen das Geländer. Sie lehnte Ihren Oberkörper darauf und berührt die Fußspitzen. Rakel wechselte nach einer Weile das Bein. Enai zählte leise mit und wechselte dann nach der angegebenen Zeit ebenfalls das Bein. Auch Tigili wechselte das Bein und schaute dabei neugierig zur Seite durch das Geländer hindurch zu den beiden anderen. Rakel zwinkerte Tigili zu. Tigili wankte etwas, als sie den beiden kurz zuwinkte. Enai stellte das Bein wieder ab, nachdem diese Zeit auch abgelaufen war. Rakel legte ihre Hände an das Geländer, stellte ein Bein vor, streckte das andere zurück. Enai sah zu Rakel und machte diese Übung nach. "Tigili, keine Unterbrechungen. Rakel, nicht so schnell." hatte der Meister zu bemängeln. "Die anderen brauchen die Erklärung." setzte er hinzu. "Oh Verzeihung Meister" sagte Rakel und löste sich wieder. Enai grinste kurz. "Macht doch nichts ..Äh..ich hab's einfach nachgemacht." sagte Enai. Der Meister führte nun höchst überraschender Weise aus: "Ein Bein nach vorne, das andere nach hinten. Das vordere wird angewinkelt, das hintere gestreckt. Tigili, an die Wand. Und dann gegen das Hindernis vor Euch drücken. Nach fünfzehn Sekunden wieder das Bein wechseln.". Tigili versuchte, die Wand vor sich wegzuschieben, als sie sich dagegen drückte. Enai legte Ihre Hände wieder ans Geländer und machte die Übung erneut. Auch Rakel ging wieder in Position Nach einer Weile wechselten sie die Beine. Maleike streckte ihre Arme nach vorne, zog sie zurück und kreiste dabei die Schultern. Tigili wechselte die Seite dann auch, linste dabei kurz hinter sich. "Alle fertig?" fragte der Meister. Rakel schaute erwartungsvoll zu ihrem Meister für die Erklärung der nächsten Übung. "Hersehen.". "Ja Meister". Tigili drehte sich an der Wand entlang, ohne den Kontakt zu verlieren und schaute dann zu dem Meister. "Arme hinter den Rücken, eine von oben über die Schulter, die andere unten rum. Hinter dem Rücken sollen sich die Hände berühren." erklärte der Meister. Rakel legte die linke Hand von oben, die rechte von unten hinter dem Rücken zusammen und verschränkte die Finger. Tigili kicherte belustigt auf, ging ein Schritt vor und machte es ohne Anstrengungen, durch den kurzen Oberkörper und die langen Arme, im Vergleich dazu, hatte sie überhaupt keine Probleme dabei. "Nach fünfzehn Sekunden auch hier der Wechsel." erklärte der Meister. Rakel und Enai führten die Übungen wie gewünscht aus. "Seid Ihr so weit?" fragte er dann. "Ja, Meister." sagte Rakel und Enai nickte. "Dann lauft noch eine Runde durch die Altstadt. Aber langsam." wies der Meister die Schüler an. Enai ließ ihre Arme wieder hinunter baumeln und schüttelte Sie leicht aus. Sie nickte und joggte hinaus. Spagat Als sie zurück kamen, fragte Rakel neugierig "Spagat?" und grinste. Enai hob die Brauen und schmunzelte. "Spagat." sagte der Meister lächelnd. "Aber eine nach der anderen. Rakel, du fängst an. Die anderen schauen genau zu.". "Ja" sagte Rakel und Enai grinste wieder. Rakel ließ ihre Füße immer weiter seitlich auseinander wandern, nach rechts und links. Sie hielt sich dabei gerade und sehr gespannt. Schließlich landete sie horizontal auseinander gespreizt auf dem Teppich. Sie streckte die Arme nach vorne und hielt den Oberkörper extrem gerade. Nach einer Weile streckte sie sich über die Länge des linken Beines mit ihrem Oberkörper und umfasste die Zehenspitzen. Rakel zog den Fuß an der Spitze zu sich und hielt die Spannung eine Weile, dann richtete sie sich wieder auf, blieb eine Weile so, und streckte sich dann über das rechte Bein. Sie zog auch eine Weile an dem rechten Fuß. Beim Aufrichten hielt sie diesen fest, streckte den Arm nach links und beugte sich vor, bis sie den Fuß erreichte. Langsam und hoch konzentriert richtete sie sich wieder auf und hielt beide Zehenspitzen zu sich gebogen. Rakel ließ ihre Füße los und richtete den Oberkörper auf. Sie streckte die Arme vor und hielt diese eine Weile. Dann setzte sie die Hände auf den Boden, stieß sich leicht ab und kam mit stark zitternden Beinen nach oben. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie den Spagat völlig ohne Hilfe geschafft hatte und der Stolz brannte in ihr fast so stark wie die Sehnen in ihren Beinen. Tigili sagte "Urghs...das da". Meister Febrosi sagte "Enai, Tigili, könnt ihr den Spagat?". Enai lachte leise und nickte. "Neeeee" sagte die Gnomin. "Ja, Meister. Wobei ich eine andere Technik nutze." sagte Enai. "Das spielt keine Rolle." befand der Meister. "Gut." sagte Enai und applaudierte Rakel. "Nicht übel." war des Meisters Kommentar zu Rakels Spagat. "Rakel, du hilfst jetzt Tigili. Enai, zeig mir doch bitte deine Technik." wies der Meister an. Rakel setzte sich auf den Teppich, die Beine locker aufgestellt und schlockerte ihre Oberschenkelmuskeln durch. "Natürlich" sagte sie. Enai nickte dem Meister zu. Sie stellte sich gerade hin und atmete konzentriert, während ihr Oberkörper sich nach vorne beugte, die Hände auf den Boden abstützend verharrte Sie ein Moment so und spreizte Ihre Beine langsam. Rakel sah neugierig zu, was Enai da machte. Diese sank langsam hinunter, dabei immer gleichmäßig atmend. Bevor Sie die endgültige Spagatstellung erreicht hatte, senkte ihr Oberkörper sich auf den Boden herab. Der Meister beobachtete Enais Bewegungen genau, hatte dabei die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Enai verharrte auch so wieder einen Moment und drückte sich dann langsam mit den Armen nach oben, so dass sich ihr Oberkörper aufrichtete und Sie die endgültige Spagatstellung erreicht hatte. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete konzentriert in den Bauch hinein, langsam senkte Sie Ihren Oberkörper zum rechten Bein und berührte Ihre Fußspitze. Enai blieb einen Moment so und wiederholte es auf der linken Seite. "Interessant. Botengänge, ja?" sagte Rakel und grinste leicht. Enai blieb auch dort einige Sekunden, ehe sie ihren Oberkörper wieder zur Mitte hin auf den Boden legte und sich so langsam hinauf drückte. Man merkte ihr an, dass es ihr einiges an Kraftanstrengung gekostet hatte, sich so aufzurichten. Schwer atmend stellte sie sich dann wieder hin. Rakel klatschte Beifall. "Danke." sagte Enai. "Sehr schön." sagte der Meister und Rakel warf ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. "Danke." sagte Enai. Sie schüttelte Ihre Beine aus und lockerte sich so etwas. "Tigili, du bist drann. Rakel greift dir dabei unter die Arme." sagte der Meister. Tigili sagte "Ach verdammt...da denkt man, man wäre fein raus...". Rakel grinste und Enai kicherte Tigili belustigt an. Tigili stellte sich gerade hin und breitet die Arme aus um die Balance zu halten, dann rutschte sie immer zaghafter mit den Füßen auseinander. Rakel legte ihre Häne unter die Arme der Gnomin. Es sah recht unharmonisch aus, was Tigili da veranstaltete, es rutschte immer eine andere Seite ein Stück weiter. Sie grummelte, aber irgendwie blieb sie in der Luft hängen, veruschte es dann mit Gewalt und knurrte dabei. Rakel hielt sie vorsichtig fest. Enai räusperte sich. "Nicht mit Gewalt." mahnte Rakel. Tigili sagte "Das geht irgendwie nicht weiter, das zieht so an den Beinen.". Rakel ergänzte "Berath hat sich das erste Mal in seiner 'ich kann alles' Manier ganz schön was gezerrt. Ja, die Beine müssen sich langsam gewöhnen. Halte einfach eine Weile die Spannung so. Das hilft.". Tigili nickte. "Meister?" fragte Enai und räusperte sich. "Ja?" fragte dieser. "Könnte ich schonmal mit den Lockerungsübungen anfangen, das Training ist doch vorbei oder?" fragte Enai. "Ja, locker dich ruhig. Im Anschluss folgt eine Massage." sagte der Meister und Enai winkte ab. Rakel schaute ihren Meister an. Ihr Blick war ruhig, aber er lag eine Weile auf seiner Meisterlichkeit. "Ich werde die Massage heute ausfallen lassen." sagte Enai. Der Meister meinte schulterzuckend "Wie du meinst.". Tigili hielt die Spannung einige Zeit und versuchte dann, nach oben zu kommen, was nicht so wirklich klappen wollte. Sie schaute zu dem Meister und als der beschäftigt wirkte, weil er gerade Enai verabschiedete, ließ sie sich einfach nach vorne kippen und schnaufte. "Und das soll gehen, bis unten hin?" fragte sie. "Ja, haben Rakel und Enai uns ja vorgemacht." sagte der Meister. "Hach, die sind keine Gnome!" sagte Tigili. "Ich denke, auch Gnome können das." sagte der Meister. "Cigili könnte das wahrscheinlich sogar." meinte Tigili. "Lockert euch." sagte der meister. "Setz dich mal hin und schlocker deine Oberschenkelmuskeln." sagte Rakel und machte es ihr vor. "Ich habe ein paar neue Tiegel mit so einer Salbe fertig gemacht." sagte Rakel. "Mmh. Dann könnt ihr beiden euch damit direkt verarzten. Holst du die Salbe?" fragte der Meister. "Verarzten?" fragte die Gnomin und rieb sich die Beinchen. "Ihr massiert die Salbe in die Oberschenkel. Das vermeidet Zerrungen und nimmt den Schmerz." erklärte der Meister. Rakel kam zurück und reichte Tigili einen kleinen Jutebeutel. Diese nahm ihn entgegen und schaute neugierig. "Ich lasse euch beide dann mal alleine. Eure Weiblichkeit geht mich nichts an." meinte der Meister schmunzelnd und verschwand zur Sitzecke. Rakel schaute ihrem Meister nach. Man konnte den Blick fast für vernichtend halten, aber er war sehr schnell wieder ganz normal. Tigili schaute in den Jutebeutel und strahlte dann, schenkte Rakal ein herzerweichendes, dankbares Lächeln. Sie nahm den Tiegel heraus und schaute neugierig. "Die Banane ist gut für die Muskeln. Die Schokolade ist Nervennahrung. Nach dem Training jetzt genau das richtige für dich." erklärte ihr Rakel. "Und in dem Tiegel ist ein Balsam drin, wenn du damit nach den Übungen deine Beine einreibst, dann wärmt der deine Muskulatur auf und die entspannt sich darauf hin, solange du ihr Ruhe lässt.". "Ahh, ich verstehe." sagte die Gnomin. "Außerdem werde ich deine Beine Massieren, wenn du mich lässt." sagte Rakel. "Deshalb hat sich der Meister wohl dezent zurückgezogen.". "Habe nichts dagegen ...." sagte die Gnomin lächelnd und knabberte an der Schokolade. Rakel schmunzelte. "Durch das Leder kann ich aber nicht massieren. Meister Branwick hat das mal bei mir gemacht, aber so kräftige Hände hab ich nicht.". "Wäre mit der Salbe auch etwas sehrrr schwer...glaube ich" sagte Tigili. Rakel gab ihr Recht. Tigili stieg aus den Stiefel und schmiss sie vom Teppich. Dann zog sie ihre Hose aus und legte sie auf Seite und legte sich hin. Rakel schmunzelte und griff nach Tigilis Salbe. "Sag bitte, wenn es wehtut, ich hab noch nie Gnomenbeine massiert." bat Rakel. "Ach...das glaube ich nicht, beim dem Großen hätte ich hingegen Angst." meinte die Gnomin. Rakel nahm etwas Salbe auf und verteilte sie zwischen ihren Händen, und hielt diese zusammen, damit sie warm würde. Dann fing sie über den Füßen der Gnomin an, die Salbe auf ihren kleinen Beinen zu verteilen und dabei die Muskeln sanft zu lockern. "Ich sehe euch zwar nicht, höre euch aber." meinte der Meister schmunzelnd. "Sie meint Berath." erklärte Rakel. "Ah, gut." meinte der Meister. "Das der Große, er nennt mich immer 'Kurze'.". Rakel nahm etwas Salbe nach und bat "Stell mal deinen Fuß bitte auf mein Knie.". Rakel massierte vorsichtig und erfühlte dabei, wie Gnomenbeine so beschaffen sind. Schließlich war sie irgendwann fertig. Berath tauchte auf und der Meister bat ihn zu sich. "Ja, ich merk es, das wirklich toll und so." meinte Tigili. Rakel schmunzelte. "Na dann zieh dich mal an, bevor Magus Kesselknall hier reinschneit und einen Herzanfall bekommt, wenn er dich so sieht." sagte sie zu Tigili. Tigili richtete sich auf, wackelte prüfend die Beine und strahlte dann Rakel an, bevor sie ihre Hose anzog. "So und was ist nun mit dir?" fragte sie Rakel. Rakel lächelte die Gnomin an. "Ich glaub nicht, dass so kleine Hände mit so viel Bein klarkommen, oder? Oder willst du das versuchen?" fragte sie. Tigili kicherte belustigt und hielt die Hände vor, die gar nicht so klein waren. "Oh." sagte Rakel. "Na dann.". Sie schnürte ihre Schuhe auf und zog sie aus. Dann hakte sie ihre Hose auf, lupfte sie unter ihrem Po hervor und streifte sie ab. "Wenn es zu viel wird, helf' ich dir." meinte sie lächelnd, streckte die Beine locker vor sich aus und stützte sich nach hinten auf ihre Hände. Tigili zog ihr Handschuhe aus und warf sie zu den Schuhen. Sie nahm sich den Tiegel und schnüffelte daran. "Nicht davon naschen." meinte Rakel und Tigili kicherte sie belustigt an. "Na ich bleibe lieber bei der Banane.". Rakel erklärte "Da sind ein paar Sachen drin, damit es gut einzieht, die nicht bekömmlich wären.". "Du glaubst gar nicht was ich alles vertrage!" behauptete die Gnomin. Tigili nahm dann etwas Salbe heraus, verteilte sie auf den Händen und machte es Rakiel gleich, versuchte es anzuwärmen, konnte es aber nicht lassen, sie etwas aneinander zu klatschen, wegen dem Geräusch. Sie kicherte. Rakel grinste und die GNomin kniete sich vor sie hin. "Wie lebt es sich eigentlich mit vier Fingern? Fehlt einem da nicht einer?" fragte Rakel neugierig. Die Gnomin rieb die Salbe vorsichtig an Rakels linkem Bein ein, verteilte sie und massiert dann recht geschickt. "Naja, alle Gnome haben nur vier, ich weiß nicht, ich könnte doch auch fragen ob dich der fünfte stört." meinte sie. "Ja stimmt." gab Rakel zu. "Wobei, bei fünf Finger könnte man mehr Ringe tragen." meinte Tigili und Rakel kicherte. "Wie heißen sie denn? Bei uns heißen sie Kleiner- Ring-, Mittel-, Zeigefinger und Daumen." fragte Rakel neugierig. Tigili wechselte gerade zum anderen Fuß, massierte dann dort den Fuß sehr geschickt, lockerte ihn und arbeitete sich dann auch dort langsam hoch. "Oh mit Fußmassage." sagte Rakel angetan. "Also das eine da ist der Daumen, die anderen sind der mittlere, der kleine und Stechfinger." sie sah aus, als dächte sie sich das gerade aus. "Oha. Nicht stechen..." sagte Rakel. Tigili massierte an dem Bein wieder herab, lockerte die Wade und massierte noch mal den Fuß, bevor sie den anderen Fuß auch noch Mal in den Genuss kommen ließ. "Du machst das aber sehr geschickt." lobte Rakel. "Früher hat das meine Mama gemacht, wenn wir uns gerauft haben, später sollten wir uns nicht mehr raufen oder das selber machen." erzählte die Gnomin. "Aber deine sind viel, viel länger als die von meiner Schwester.". Sie setzte sich dann an die Seite von Rakel und verteilte die Salbe über die Oberschenkel, bevor sie sie dann einmassierte. Rakel lächelte. Tigili wechselte dann nach einiger Zeit sie Seite und massierte auch den anderen Oberschenkel. "So fertig." sie kicherte belustigt. "Rückenmassagen kosten extra." meinte sie. Rakel gab bei der Massage wohlige Laute von sich, die Beine hatten wohl ziemlich unter dem ersten ganz gehaltenen Spagat gelitten. "Danke" sagte sie, angelte sich ihre Hose und schlüpft wieder hinein. Rakel sagte dann lauter "Meister? Wir sind wieder bekleidet.". In dem Moment kam Enai durch die Tür. "Na Ihr beiden immer noch hier?" begrüßte sie die beiden Frauen. Sie unterhielten sich ein wenig, schließlich massierte Berath Enai durch die Hose. Rakel sagte "Ich hol Euch mal Euer Säckchen, Enai" und verschwand. Enai sagte zu Berath "Welches Säckchen?". "Schokolade und Bananen. Dazu eine Salbe zum einmassieren." erklärte der Meister. "Oh..Warum sagt man mir das nicht eher?" fragte Enai. Berath sagte "Wenn ich was einmassieren soll muss die Hose aber weg..." und Rakel stellte das Beutelchen neben Enai. "Die Salbe mach ich später selber drauf ich zieh die Hose nicht aus. Vergiss es." sagte Enai zu Berath. Tigili sagte "Ähm Meisterchen Febrosi?" und Rakel grinste. 'Meisterchen' war zu schön. "Ja?" fragte dieser zurück. "Kennst du dich eigentlich gut mit Waffen aus?" fragte sie. "Wär ich sonst ein Meister?" fragte James zurück. "Na ich habe da eine komische von meinem Opa, die muss ich dir mal zeigen bei Gelegenheit.". "Gern." erbot sich der Meister. "Ich find' die doof. Die kann gar nicht schneiden.". Enai schnappte sich den Beutel und holte die Banane und Schokolade heraus, leise schnalzte sie mit der Zunge und verspeiste beides recht zügig. "Dann sollte man die Klinge schärfen." meinte der Meister. "Hat sie keine." sagte Tigili. "Nicht? Dann haben wir das Problem." meinte der Meister grinsend. "Ich zeig sie dir morgen oder so mal." sagte die Gnomin. "Sie ist so lang wie mein Unterarm, die Spitze, dreieckig und vorne ganz, ganz spitz. Ich zeig sie dir.". Bearth massierte immer noch an Enai herum und Rakel schaute die Gnomin nachdenklich an. "Ein Messer?" fragte Rakel. "Es hat einen Griff, dann so ein Querstück und dann die lange schwarze Spitze." erläuterte Tigili. Rakel konnte sich daraus nicht so recht einen Reim machen. "Ich zeig es einfach, das ist einfacher." sagte Tigili. Meister Febrosi sagte "Keine Dummheiten, Berath. Ich wette, Enai hat nicht nur eine scharfe Zunge." er grinste frech. Berath drückte kräftig den Unterschenkel Enais. "Wenn du sie kaputt machst, musst du sie immer herumtragen, bis es verheilt ist, Berath." warnte Rakel. "Eh ich bin nicht aus Porzellan ja." sagte Enai und schüttelte unwillig mit den Bein. "Genug nimm mal das andere.". "Ja ja... ist gut." sagte Berath. Geschichtsunterricht "Und was kommt jetzt, Meister?" fragte Rakel. "Der Unterricht ist soweit beendet, es sei denn, du willst Geschichtsstunde.". "Ach, Enai." fragte der Meister. "Ja?". "Wann passt es dir mit den Schreibübungen?". "Mhm..Ich habe gerade nichts vor." meinte Enai. "Erstmal bekommt Rakel eine Geschichtsstunde. Du kannst gern teilnehmen. Danach kommt dann das Schreiben." befand der Meister. "Ich mach mich eben frisch." sagte Rakel und verschwand. "Geschichtsstunde, sicher, wenn ich nicht störe und dabei meine..Pulver sortieren kann." meinte Enai. Natürlich.". Wasserrauschen und andere Geräusche dringen von Rakel aus dem Keller. "Ich bedanke mich ganz, ganz herzlich, dass ich mitmachen dufte." sagte Tigili zu Meister Febrosi und verbeugte sich sogar vor ihm. "Aber gerne, Tigili. Und.. ich würde mich freuen, dich bald in der Schule willkommen heißen zu können.". "Das würde mich auch freuen." sagte die Gnomin. "Ich werde es mit Meister Branwick besprechen." versprach der Meister. "Ähm gut. Aber er hat schon zu mir gesagt das es etwas dauert. Ich soll immer vorbeikommen und helfen und so mitmachen, zuschauen und dann würde irgendwann entschieden.". Rakel tauchte aus dem Keller auf und duftete vor sich hin. Enai verschwand in den Keller und versprach, gleich nach zu kommen. Tigili schnupperte und sah zu Rakel. "Toll riechst du." meinte sie und James musterte Rakel von oben bis unten. "Danke. Kommt ihr mit? Tigili?" fragte Rakel. "Oh ich soll mitkommen?". "Das war nur eine Frage." sagte Rakel und James ergänzte "Ihr dürft.". Rakel erklärte "Der Geschichtsunterricht ist mitten drin. Weiß nicht, ob er Euch interessiert.". "Ich merk mir eh alles." behauptete die Gnomin und klopfte sich gegen den Kopf. "Gut, dann gehen wir hoch." beschied der Meister. Sie gingen hinauf. "Dann muss mir nur jemand mal den Anfang verraten." meinte Tigili. Rakel schaute kurz neugierig das kleine Wesen an. "Erinnerst du dich noch, was das nächste Thema sein sollte?" fragte James. "Ja, die sieben Königreiche." sagte Rakel. "Gut." er lächelte. Berath ging ins Bett und der Meister begann zu erzählen: "Auf dem gesamten Kontinent Lordaeron sprossen Siedlungen der Menschen aus dem Boden. Nach Dalaran kamen Gilneas, Alterac und Kul Tiras als kleine Staaten. Allerdings unterstanden sie alle immer noch Strom.". "Kul Tiras? Nie gehört." sagte Rakel. "Ja. Ein Inselstaat. Dalaran wurde zum wichtigsten Ausbildungszentrum.". Enai fragte "Dalaran? Die schwebende Stadt in Nordend?". "Ja. Jedenfalls für Magier." erläuterte der Meister und erzählte weiter. "Gilneas und Alterac dagegen stellten gewaltige Armeen auf, die die südlichen Gebiete erforschten. Und so trafen Menschen und Zwerge erstmals aufeinander. Du erinnerst dich.. Eisenschmiede?". "Ja" sagte Rakel. "Kul Tiras wurde zu einer großen Seemacht. Sie bereisten alle bekannten Gewässer. Bald kam es aber zu Unmut. Alle Städte wurden immer selbstständiger. Den Adel in Strom zog es nach Norden. Der Boden dort war ertragreicher als in Strom. Die Nachfahren Thoradins wollten Strom allerdings nicht aufgeben, was den Unmut des Volkes auf sich zog.". "Und im Norden waren noch die Elfen, oder?" fragte Rakel. "Die Reise sollte nicht so weit nach Norden gehen." erklärte der Meister. Enai und Tigili hantierten am andren Ende des Tisches mit seltsamen Pulvern und anderem Zeug. "Nördlich von Dalaran wurde dann der Stadtstaat Lordaeron gegründet, heute wird der ganze Kontinent so genannt. Die Stadt wuchs und gedieh, sie wurde ein wichtiger Knotenpunkt für jeden, der dem Licht näher kommen wollte. König Thoradins Nachfahren brachen dann bald doch auf.". "Und ließen Strom zurück?" fragte Rakel. "Nicht alle gingen, dazu komme ich noch. Allerdings gingen sie nach Süden, vorbei an Khaz Modan. Zu einem Gebiet, das sie später Azeroth nannten. In Azeroth gründeten sie das Königreich Sturmwind, das schon bald zu einer großen Macht heran wuchs.". "Wo ist das denn? nie gehört." fragte Rakel und grinste schelmisch. "Die letzten Verteidiger Stroms nannten ihre Stadt fortan Stromgarde. Alle Königreiche brachten es zu großem Wohlstand, allerdings änderten sich Bräuche und Gewohnheiten so weit, dass sie sich voneinander abkapselten. König Thoradins Vision von einem geeinten Reich zerbrach also vollends. So wurden also die sieben Menschenreiche gegründet.". "Das nächste mal erzähle ich dir dann etwas von Aegwynn." sagte der Meister. "Och schon wieder vorbei?". "Ja. Wie immer, kurz und knapp. Damit du Appetit auf die nächste Stunde bekommst." erklärte er. Rakel nickt. "Das nächste mal wird es bestimmt spannend." sagte der Meister. "Das war spannend." sagte Tigili und hob die Hände über den Tischrand. "Es geht um Aegwynn, Tirisfals Wächter und Sargeras.". "Der lebte immer noch?" fragte Rakel. "Oh.. Liebes. Er lebt auch jetzt." sagte James mit etwas ungeschickt gewählter Anrede in diesem Kreis. Es schien aber niemandem aufzufallen. "Verflixt" sagte Rakel und warf ihrem Meister einen warnenden Blick zu. Dieser winkte ab. Schreibunterricht für Enai und Tigili "Enai, Feder und Pergament griffbereit?" fragte der Meister. Enai holte eine Feder samt Pergament hervor und legte diese auf den Tisch. Tigili nahm einen Zettel raus und faltete diesen auf, bis am Ende ein großer Plan vor ihr lag und studiert diesen gründlich. "Setz' dich bitte direkt neben mich. Dann siehst du besser." bat der Meister. Enai nickt "Ja..sicher". Enai rückte einen Stuhl weiter. Rakel las ihre Notizen zur Geschichtsstunde durch und verstopfte dabei ihr Tintenfässlein. "Ich schreibe einen Buchstaben immer einmal groß und einmal klein. Dazu spreche ich ihn aus. Du schreibst ihn dann je zehn mal groß und klein ab.". "Ja, Meister." sagte Enai. Sie schnappte sich die Feder und hielt Sie etwas verkrampft. "Tigili, kannst du schreiben?" fragte Rakel. Meister Febrosi tunkte die Feder in die Tinte. Dann schrieb er einmal ein 'a' und einmal ein 'A' auf das Pergament. "Erst klein, dann groß. Es ist ein 'A'." sagte er. Enai beobachtete genau, wie Febrosi die Feder hielt und die Buchstaben aufzeichnete. "Ne ich kann lesen und malen." sagte die Gnomin. "Malen?" fragte Rakel. Enai biss sich auf die Lippen und nuschelte dann leise 'a'. "Beiß dir nicht auf die Lippen, das kann böse enden." meinte der Meister schmunzelnd. "Na hier sowas." meinte Tigli und drehte den technischen Plan rum, so dass Rakel ihn sehen konnte. Die Gnomin zeigte ihr das Wirrwarr. "Weia." sagte Rakel. "Das sieht aber komplex aus.". "Das ist gar nicht so schwer glaube ich. Was raus kommt weiß ich aber noch nicht, wahrscheinlich etwas großes." meinte die Gnomin. "Aber richtig schreiben, nein das nicht.". Enai schrieb die Buchstaben ab. Sie sahen etwas krakelig bei ihr aus. Dann hob sie den Kopf und schmunzelte kurz. "Keine Sorge ich beiß' nicht so fest zu, dumme Angewohnheit.". Sie reichte das beschriebene Pergament an Meister Febrosi. "Naja..die Zeichnungen erklären sich ja von selber, da muss man das nicht unbedingt können." meinte Enai. "Na dann komm her und schreib die Buchstaben mit." sagte Rakel. "Vorerst üben wir jeden Tag fünf Buchstaben." sagte der Meister. "Danach vollständige Sätze.". Rakel machte Tigili Platz, damit diese näher beim Meister sitzen und sehen konnte, was er schrieb. Tigili schaute sich um und grübelte, da sie keine Ahnung hatte, schrieb sie nicht, sondern malte die Buchstaben nach und biss sich dabei auf die Zunge. Meister Febrosi schaute sich das Gekrakel kurz an. "Naja.. einen Schönheitspreis wollen wir ohnehin nicht gewinnen." er grinste. Enai grummelte etwas. Meister Febrosi schrieb nun ein 'b'. Daneben das gleiche in groß. "B." sagte er knapp. Enai schnappte sich das Pergament wieder und schrieb den Buchstaben schon etwas sicherer nach murmelt leise 'b'. Rakel schaute sich die 'B's an, dann stand sie auf und hantierte ein wenig im Haus herum. "Na, wo streunerst du denn rum." fragte der Meister und schaute zu Rakel hoch. "Ich glaube, schreiben kann ich schon." meinte Rakel lächelnd. Tigili hielt das Blatt etwas von sich weg und malte den Buchstaben dann konzentriert nach, andere würden mit der Konzentration Portraits malen. "Ich hätte eine andere Aufgabe für dich, während die beiden üben." meinte der Meister zu Rakel. "Welche denn, Meister?". Er schaute frech, so dass Rakel ebenso frech fragte "Rum kaufen?". Aber er erwiderte "Ihr hattet alle schon eine Massage. Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn du dich um meine Schulter kümmerst? Unterrichten ist so anstrengend..." er grinste. Enai lachte auf und verschrieb sich glatt dabei. Rakels Blick ruhte eine Weile auf ihrem Meister. "harm.. Nochmal..." murmelte Enai. "Nun ja, Aufgabe ist Aufgabe, egal wie gern oder ungern sie ausgeführt wird." meinte Rakel und der Meister sagte zu Enai "Immer mit der Ruhe, Enai.". Diese biss sich wieder auf die Lippen und schrieb weiter. "Soll ich mein Massageöl holen?" fragte Rakel. James schaute über die Schulter und zwinkerte Rakel zu. "Äh.. dafür müsste ich mein Hemd ausziehen. Und ich will die Damen ja nicht ablenken." sagte er. Rakel legte ihre Hände auf die Schultern des Meisters und begann vorsichtig, die Muskeln zu lockern. Tigili ging dazu über, die Buchstaben zu verzieren und malte unbeobachtet einen Vogel dazu. "Stimmt. Der Anblick lässt Mädchenherzen schwach werden." sagte Rakel süß. "Ach was..wäre nicht das erste mal ..Zieht es ruhig aus..Solange Ihr mir die Buchstaben vorführt." sagte Enai. "Na dann.. Rakel, das Öl ist erwünscht." sagte der Meister schmunzelnd. Enai sah zu Tigilis Pergament und grinste. Meister Febrosi zog sich das Hemd über den Kopf und legte es zusammengefaltet auf den Tisch. Dann schnappte er sich das Pergament und schrieb ein 'C' darauf. "C. Groß und klein ist gleich. Allerdings eben groß und klein." er lächelte. Rakel entkorkte einen kleine, bauchige Flasche, der ein aromatischer Geruch nach ätherischen Ölen entströmte. "Tach" sagte Estrid, die just in dem Moment die Treppe herauf kam, als Rakel damit begann, mit öligen Händen des Meisters verspannten Rücken zu bearbeiten. Tigili schaute kurz auf das C, malte es nach und verziert es dann mit Blumen. Enai murmelte leise 'c' und schrieb es wieder nach. "Hallo, Estrid." sagte James. "Na Estrid?" meinte Rakel. Estrid wollte sich auf den Stuhl setzen, bemerkte dann aber die Gnomin. "Huch!" entfuhr es ihr. Enai hob den Kopf und lächelte. James lachte. "Guten Abend." sagte Enai. "Hallo. Ich bin Estrid." sagte Estrid. Tigili blickte von der konzentrierten Malerei auf. Enai sah wieder auf ihr Blatt und schrieb weiter. "Scheiße, müsst ihr eure Liebesspiele öffentlich machen?" fragte Estrid direkt. Rakel sah Estrid vernichtend an. Enai murmelte leise "Hä?". "Hallo duhse, ich bin die Tigili, kannst aber auch Tigi sagen wenn dich das zu sehr verwirrt." sagte Tigili zu Estrid. "Wa..? Estrid! Behalt dein bescheuertes Gefasel für dich." meinte James. "Liebesspiele kommen später, setzt dich und schreib mit." forderte Enai Estrid auf. Enai grinste kurz auf und schrieb weiter. "Mitschreiben? Ne..." sagte Estrid. "Klar." sagte Enai. Rakel massierte weiter. James warf Estrid einen boshaften Blick zu. "Schreiben, ich nenn das Malen! So!" sagte Tigili. Enai lachte. Tigili widmete sich wieder ihrem Blatt, nahm ein paar Stifte aus ihrer Tasche und begann nun sogar, die Zeichnungen farbig auszumalen. Enai schob Meister Febrosi das Pergament zu. Dieser prüfte die Buchstaben. Dann schrieb er ein 'd' gefolgt von einem 'D' darauf und schob es zurück. "D." sagte er leicht gereizt. Rakel arbeitete sich langsam die Muskeln an der Wirbelsäule entlang hinab. "Und wer bist du?" fragte die Gmnomin und schielte zur Seite. "Dich kenn ich noch gar nicht.". Enai murmelte wieder leise 'd' und schrieb es ab. Estrid hob die Füße auf den Tisch und betrachtete die Runde. "Hey." sagte der Meister. Tigili schaute groß zur Seite. "Füße runter. Wir essen hier!" sagte James. "Hast aber auch lange Beine." fand Tigili. Enai konzentrierte sich ganz auf die Buchstaben. Estrid grinste die Gnomin an. "Sehen gut aus oder?" fragte sie. "Naja....schon." meinte die Gnomin. Rakel verdrehte die Augen und massierte gewissenhaft. Meister Febrosi ließ die Faust lautstark auf den Tisch knallen. Estrid schaut zu ihm. Enai murmelte leise, den Blick kurz hebend "Schick aber die brauchen mal wieder 'ne Rasur.". Rakel lachte los. "Pah die sind blank!" sagte Estrid. "Hörst du schlecht?" fragte James mit erhobener Stimme. Tigili zuckte zusammen und 'schrieb' brav weiter. Enai lachte. "Gestern erst rasiert." sagte Estrid ungerührt. "Runter!" forderte James sie auf. Enai schmunzelte und schrieb weiter. "Schieb nen lockeren du Pascha." sagte Estrid und Rakel murmelte "Ich dachte du flammst.". "Estrid...!" sagte der Meister entsetzt. "Ich meine, du lässt dich beim Unterricht oben ohne massieren. Auch nicht gerade die feine Art.". Enai hob den Kopf und der Meister erhob sich langsam. Er ging zu Estrid und baute sich neben ihr auf. "Wie ging das..? So?". Er packte Estrid am Ohr, wie ihr Vater das neulich getan hatte. Enai lachte. "Aua!" entfuhr es Estrid. Rakel schaute groß. "Nimmst du die Beine jetzt runter?" fragte James. Enai sagte "He Tigili hast das 'd' schon?". Tigili schaute zufrieden von ihrem Blatt auf, was inzwischen eher an eine Kalligraphie erinnerte, mit lauter Tieren darauf. Sie zeigte Enai ihr Pergament. Enai deutete auf ihre Buchstaben, die nicht sehr ordentlich geschrieben waren. "Oh das sieht ja toll aus!" sagte Rakel, die auch einen Blick darauf geworfen hatte. Enai grinste breit. "Danke.". Rakel sagte "Ich meinte Tigilis Zeichnungen." und lächelte. "Kannst du auch Personen malen?" fragte sie die Gnomin. "Ähm ja sicher." versicherte diese. "Niemals" sagte Estrid trotzig wie eine Vierjährige. Sie verzerrte das Gesicht, blieb aber standhaft. Meister Febrosis Zähne kratzten lautstark aufeinander. "Pah! Du kannst mich mal..." sagte Estrid. "Hmm.. Ich muss Magus Snider wohl von gewissen Portalen erzählen." drohte James. "Ach ja? Und ich muss wohl gewissen Leuten etwas anders über dich erzählen!" drohte Estrid. "Gewisse Leute wussten es schon vor dir." sagte James. "Glaub ich weniger." behauptete Estrid. "Glaub ich schon. Nimm jetzt die Füße vom Tisch." sagte er und ließ Estrids Ohr los. Estrid rieb sich das Ohr und stand auf. Enai seufzte leise und biss sich wieder auf die Lippen. Sie versuchte bessere Buchstaben zu schreiben. "Habe schon ganz viele gemalt." sagte Tigili. Mit einem Blick zum anderen Tischende meinte sie leise "Wie ein altes Gnomenpaar.". Rakel nickte ihr zu. Enai sah wieder auf und murmelt leise "Ein bitte hätte mehr Erfolg". Rakel betrachtete sich die Buchstaben. Tigili fragte "Soll ich dich denn mal malen Rakel?". "Gern" sagte diese. "Arschloch!" sagte Estrid und verschwand die Treppe hinunter. "Estrid?" fragte James. "Ich glaub, ich sollte meiner Freundin mal nach." sagte Rakel und lief ihr nach. "Estrid?" fragte sie, als sie diese am Tor des Schulhofes eingeholt hatte. "Was?". "Naja was war das denn?" fragte Rakel. "Der hat mir weh getan.". Rakel sagte "Das hab ich gesehen... nicht nett. Aber du hast ihn auch ein wenig provoziert, oder?". Der benimmt sich genauso beschissen....und ich soll mich benehmen oder was? Der soll sich nicht so aufspielen!". Rakel wollte nach Estrids Ohr greifen, besann sich aber auf dem Weg, denn ihre Hände waren voller Öl. "Er war im Unterricht. Da ist er der Meister. Ich glaube es fällt ihm gerade eh schwer, da streng und so zu sein." versuchte Rakel, Mitgefühl oder wenigstens Verständnis in Estrid zu wecken. "ER war im Unterricht und lässt sich oben ohne massieren? Und macht MIR Vorschriften?" fauchte Estrid. "Mmmmh." machte Rakel und grinste breit. Estrid zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sagte "Das Arsch kann mich mal.". "Dazu sag ich jetzt nichts." meinte Rakel. "Echt jetzt. Tja aber ich bin jetzt echt mal absolut im Recht." behauptete Estrid selbstsicher. Rakel seufzte. "Vielleicht entschuldigt er sich ja." hoffte Rakel. Wenn Estrid schon nicht nachgab ... "Ich umarm' dich mal lieber nicht mit den Händen ..." meinte sie. "Ne... Und der wird sich sicher nicht entschuldigen. Und ich geh jetzt mal..." sagte Estrid. "Bis bald." sagte Rakel traurig. "Machs gut.". Estrid ging und Rakel kehrte in die Schule zurück. Tigili reichte gerade dem Meister ihr buntes Pergament. Meister Febrosi schaute sich nun Tigilis Bilder an. "Was....?" fragte er verwundert. Rakel sah ernst aus. Als sie weiter massieren wollte, fiel ihr das Hemd auf. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, rieb sich die Hände an einem Lappen ab und verschloss das bauchige Ölfläschchen. "Ja? Nicht gut?" fragte Tigili kleinlaut. Der Meister reichte Tigili das Pergament zurück. "Das nächste mal ohne Bilder.". Enai hob die Brauen etwas und sah Rakel nach, die nach oben entschwand. "Ah...in Ordnung und die Buchstaben sind...in Ordnung?" fragte die Gnomin. "Hrm.. ja." sagte der Meister. Rakel kam zurück und setzte sich still und mit sauberen Händen an den Tisch. "Sind wir dann soweit fertig?" fragte Enai. "Ja, der Unterricht ist beendet.". Sie hatten wohl also das 'e' auch noch gelernt. "Gut. Gibt es noch Dinge die ich erledigen muss?" fragte Enai. "Für heute nicht." befand der Meister. Enai hatte noch was zu erledigen, so stand sie auf und verabschiedete sich. Tigili sagte "Und ich lasse euch mal alleine. Bin euch schon genug auf den Geist gegangen.". "Ach nein. Ich hab Euch gern um mich." sagte Rakel. "Bis morgen, und immer vorsichtig, mit eurer Länge haut ihr noch wo dran." sagte Tigili. Als die beiden gegangen waren, sagte James "Du kannst ruhig näher kommen. Alles in Ordnung?". "Ich warte auf meinen Rüffel." meinte Rakel. "Warum denn das?" fragte James. "Naja, ohne die Idee mit dem Öl wäre Estrid nun sicher nicht so sauer." erklärte Rakel. "Sie kann sauer auf sich selbst sein." fand James. "Sie ist aber sauer auf dich." sagte Rakel. "Mir egal. Das war eine Beleidigung an alle, die hier ihre Mahlzeiten zu sich nehmen. Und das nehme ich nicht hin.". Rakel nickte. "Ich kritisiere dich ja auch nicht" sagte sie. "Wo steckt sie denn?" fragte James. "Keine Ahnung. Ich hab gesagt 'bis bald' und sie sagte 'machs gut'. Klang irgendwie... abschließend.". "Ach was. Die kriegt sich wieder ein." meinte James. "Sie ist schließlich nicht auf dich wütend.". Rakel sagte "Naja. Ich hab dich in Schutz genommen." sie grinste schief. "Ach?". Rakel sagte "Ich hab ihr versucht zu erklären, dass du Meister in einer Lehrsituation warst und sie deine Autorität untergräbt.". "Was ihr sicher völlig egal ist." vermutete James nicht ganz zu Unrecht. "Und sie meinte... wenn du dich als Meister in einer Lehrsituation oben ohne massieren lassen würdest, wäre ... äh weiß nicht mehr genau, aber das regte sie auf.". "Ich schau mal, ob ich sie finden kann. Und dann schmeiß' ich sie in den Kanal." meinte er schmunzelnd. "Darf ich mitkommen?" fragte Rakel. "Ich würde gern unter vier Augen mit ihr reden. Bin bald wieder zurück.". Er gab Rakel einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Bis später.". So blieb Rakel allein in der Schule zurück. Dort hielt sie es nicht lange aus. Sie zog sich ihre lederne Rüstung an, gürtete ihre Messer um und machte sich davon. Ein Gespräch unter Meistern "Du warst nochmal unterwegs?" begrüßte James Rakel, als diese in die Schule zurück kam. Rakel nickte. "Ich will ja irgendwann... fertig werden." meinte sie grinsend. "Womit?". "Mit der ersten Prüfung wenigstens." meinte Rakel. "Du arbeitest schon an der ersten?" fragte James überrascht. "Ich arbeite an meinen Fähigkeiten. Das ist sicher für die Prüfung gut." erklärte Rakel. "Ah.. ich dachte schon." meinte er. "Ich hab dicke Baumstämme gepiekst." erklärte Rakel. "Fleißiges Bienchen." meinte James. Rakel lächelte. ((Irgendwann begegnet James einer Alice Schwarzer von WoW und bekommt Ärger *feixt*)) "Und hast du Estrid gefunden?" fragte Rakel. "Ja.". "Und?" fragte Rakel und sah erwartungsvoll aus. "Und gerade als ich dachte, das Problem wäre gelöst, wurde sie plötzlich wütend und ist gegangen." erzählte James. "Huch." meinte Rakel. "Ich habe ihr die Hand gereicht, sie hat sie buchstäblich fort geschlagen. Ich werde ihr nicht hinterher rennen.". "Ohje. Naja, entweder sie bekommt sich ein, oder auch nicht.". "Wenn sie mit mir sprechen will, kommt sie von alleine." hoffte James. "Wenn nicht, dann ist es eben so." sagte er. "Ich hoffe sie wahrt den Ruf der Schule." sagte Rakel. "Natürlich. So weit würde sie niemals gehen." war James zuversichtlich. "Naja der Spruch als sie hier ankam... naja..." meinte Rakel. Etwas später kam Meister Branwick die Treppe herauf. "Guten Abend." grüßte er. "Guten Abend, Sheridan." sagte James und auch Rakel begrüßte den Meister. Er sagte "Hrmmm... ich störe Euch bedien nicht hoffe ich?". "Keine Sorge." sagte Rakel. Meister Febrosi schien mittlerweile wirklich keine gute Laune mehr zu haben. "Nein, natürlich nicht." sagte er. Meister Branwick sagte Gut, James, wie weit bist du mittlerweile in der Kräuterkunde und dem Dolchen? "Du meinst, was Rakel betrifft?" fragte James. "Auch." erklärte Sheridan. Rakel lächelte. "Sie kennt die Wirkung einiger Kräuter. Was die Praxis mit den Dolchen angeht.. naja. In der ersten Stunde hat sie sich verletzt. Also musste sie pausieren.". Rakel schaute leicht rosig auf den Teppich. "Verstehe." meinte Meister Branwick nickend. "Naja, ich frage nur um im Bilde zu sein. Schließlich sollten wir uns auch einmal absprechen was möglichen Prüfungen angeht.". James meinte "Aber sowohl ihre, als auch meine Wunde sind verheilt. Von daher wird der Praxisunterricht wieder fortgeführt.". "Ist zwar noch etwas hin, aber je besser man sich auf sowas vorbereitet, desto leichter ist es." sagte Meister Branwick. "Sie wird die Prüfung meistern. Da bin ich mir sicher." sagte James. "Das wird sich zeigen." meinte Rakel. "Ich nehme an, die Schwierigkeit hat sich über die letzte Woche erhöht." fügte sie trocken hinzu. Sheridan sagte "Und Berath? Wie ist deine Meinung zu ihm?". Rakel fragte leise "Soll ich mich entfernen?". Aber niemand forderte sie auf, zu gehen, und so blieb sie. "Berath.. hmm.. Ich habe heute mit ihm gesprochen.. über eure Prügelei.". "Keine Prügelei... eher ein Vollkontakttraining." korrigierte Sheridan. "Bevor ich ihm eine Prüfung auferlegen würde, muss er seinen Hitzkopf in Kontrolle halten.". "Mein Reden... Außerdem muss er seine Ungeduld zügeln." sagte Sheridan. "Die ist mir bis jetzt weniger aufgefallen." meinte James. "Er will alles können und das sofort." warf Rakel ein. James meinte "Ich weiß nicht.. wenn er alleine mit mir redet.. wirkt er immer recht zaghaft.". Sheridan sagte "Und Rakel ist altklug und naseweiß." er zwinkerte ihr zu. "Er hat mich vorhin sogar um Rat gefragt. Hatte zwar nichts mit der Ausbildung zu tun, aber dennoch." ergänzte James. "Ja... Rakel ... ein schwieriger Fall... und hat Flausen im Kopf." meinte Rakel belustigt. "Eine Menge." meinte James und lächelte. "Nun James, ich denke sein Respekt und seine Geduld insbesondere mir gegenüber sind da etwas gerigner ausgeprägt. So mein Eindruck. Es ist schwer einem Schüler Dinge beizubringen, wenn er alles in Frage stellt oder aber besser wissen möchte." sagte Sheridan. "Natürlich." gab James ihm Recht. "Weisst du, woran das liegen könnte, Sheridan?". "Er hat gestern ohne meine Zustimmung eine Mixtur getrunken, stellt meine Autorität in Frage, indem er mich 'Großväterchen' nennt und dies auch erst dann unterlässt, wenn er kurz davor ist, disziplinarische Maßnahmen zu erleiden. Er stellt mein Urteil in Frage, gestern hatte er einen Zusammenbruch, durch diese Mixtur die er unerlaubt zu sich genommen hat. Darauf hin habe ich ihn vom praktischen Unterricht der Mixturenkunde ausgeschlossen, bis ich weiß woran das lag. Denn die Mixturen des ersten Kreise s haben keine schädigenden Folgen. Anstatt dies zu akzeptieren, hat er mich den ganzen Abend immer wieder bedrängt, bis er mir erklärte, dass er für einen Alchemisten etwas unbekanntes ausprobiert hatte." er zuckte mit den Schultern. James zog beide Brauen hoch. Rakel nickte besorgt. James schlug sich die Hand gegen die Stirn, als Sheridan endete. "Das könnte eine Wechselwirkung zwar erklären sagte ich ihm, aber ich muss ihn dennoch zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit ausschließen, bis ich weiß woran sein Zusammenbruch lag." sagte Sheridan. "Natürlich.. wer weiß schon, was er da geschluckt hat.." sagte James. Meister Branwick seufzte. "Er meinte, er würde mir eine Probe des Gebräus bringen, dass er ausprobiert hat. Ich riet ihm, sich zu schonen, weil mit so einem Zusammenbruch nicht zu scherzen ist. Statt dies jedoch zu befolgen, ging er mit Gleichgewichtsstörungen in die Stadt hinein, um den Alchemisten zu suchen. Hat sich damit dann erneut über meine klare Anweisung hinweg gesetzt." er zog die Stirn kraus. James sagte "Ich weiß nicht, woran es liegt. Bis jetzt hat er jede meiner Anweisungen ausgeführt. So etwas habe ich noch nicht erlebt. Da kann ich mir keinen Reim darauf machen.". "Vielleicht wirkt ihr unterschiedlich auf ihn. Aber das erlaubt nicht, sich so zu verhalten." meinte Rakel. Sheridan sagte "Ich denke, er will mich herausfordern James. Weshalb? Keine Ahnung. Allerdings werde ich, wenn das so weiter geht, disziplinarische Maßnahmen über ihn verhängen.". "Er nennt dich Großväterchen, sagtest du?" fragte James. Sheridan nickte James zu. "Hat er denn sonst schon Anspielungen dein Alter betreffend gemacht?". "Ständig, entweder direkt oder aber unterschwellig. Allerdings meinte er gestern zum Beispiel auch, dass wir beide 'Alte Säcke' wären.". "Wir beide? Er ist älter als ich." James grinste. "Eben... das passt nicht zusammen." meinte Sheridan und Rakel schmunzelte. "Deshalb gehe ich davon aus, dass es NICHT primär ums Alter gehen wird. Ich vermute eher, er versucht sich gegen Autorität aufzulehnen, oder aber sie nicht anzuerkennen.". "Ich kann ja mal mit ihm reden. Vielleicht dring' ich irgendwie zu ihm durch. Und wenn nicht, dann habe ich es immerhin versucht." bot James an. "Ja, du kannst es versuchen." sagte Sheridan nickend. Rakel sagte "Das ist jedenfalls nicht Eure Schuld, Meister Branwick.". Dieser meinte "Ich würde ihm ja die Meditation näher bringen, um sein Temperament zu zügeln, aber ich glaube nicht wirklich, dass er diese Lektion von mir so annehmen würde, dass er einen Nutzen daraus ziehen kann.". Rakel nickte nachdenklich. "Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob er sich bei seinem Hitzkopf überhaupt zu einer Meditation zwingen kann." fragte sich James. "Zwingen und Meditation passen auch nicht zusammen, man muss sich für sich selbst öffnen dabei." bemerkte Rakel altklug. "Das ist es ja. Einfach so würde er es wahrscheinlich nicht schaffen. Er MÜSSTE sich zwingen. Und damit klappt es nicht." vermutete James. "Ich gebe mir da auch keine Schuld Rakel, bestimmt nicht. Und genauso wenig zweifle ich an mir und meinen Fähigkeiten. Schließlich behandle ich euch beide gleich, und er ist auch nicht der erste Schüler, den ich ausbilde.". Rakel lächelte. Sheridan sagte "Nein, meiner Meinung nach trägt er eine Wut in sich, und wenn du James da noch nicht Opfer von wurdest, dann habe ich das exklusive Vergnügen dafür die, Projektionsfläche zu geben." er zwinkerte. "Wie gesagt, ich rede mit ihm. Mal sehen was dabei raus kommt." sagte James. Sheridan zwirbelte seinen Bart und nickte. Rakel sagte "Naja.. mich wollte er auch schonmal schlagen, und in den Kanal werfen, auf der anderen Seite mag er mich sehr.". "Er wollte dich schlagen?" fragte James beunruhigt. Sheridan hrrmmte vor sich hin. "Er sah zumindest so aus. Und Meister Branwick hat ihn am Schultor gestoppt... mit mir auf seiner Schulter.". "Er hat das ganze vor einem Meister getan?" fragte James etwas fassungslos. "Gestern" bestätigte Sheridan nickend. James atmete langsam aus, um sich zu beruhigen. Ein wirklich 'toller' Tag, fand er. "Ich wollte ihn nicht noch weiter aufregen, indem ich mich zu befreien versuche." erklärte Rakel. Ich schob DIES aber auf die Wechselwirkung der Mixturen." sagte Sheridan. "Mag sein." meinte Rakel, war aber nicht wirklich überzeugt. "Gut.. genug von Berath. Ich spreche mit ihm. Wenn sich nichts ändert müssen wir über die von dir angesprochenen Strafen nachdenken." meinte James. "Er hat da zu seinem Glück auch auf mich gehört und Rakel herunter gelassen.". Sheridan sagte "Nun, ich dachte an Baltrams Traum, James.". "Wirkung? Nur zum Verständnis. Ich kenne mich mit einigen Kräutern aus, nicht aber mit besonders vielen Mixturen. Ich habe stets einen direkteren Weg gesucht." James lächelte. "Mixturen können so spannend sein..." meinte Rakel und schmunzelte vor sich hin. "Nun, um zu wissen WAS ihn dazu treibt, müssen wir eben das herausfinden." meinte Meister Branwick. "Und dieser Traum quetscht es aus ihm raus?" fratge James. right|thumb|Rakel mit den Meistern im Gespräch"Baltrams Traum ist ein Wahrheitselixier der 3. Stufe. Um genauer zu sein, es ist eine Mischmixtur, die den Delinquenten zwingt, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Allerdings körperlich schmerzhaft dazu zwingt die Wahrheit zu antworten.". "Verstehe." sagte James. "Jede Lüge verstärkt die Wirkung. Weil die Stresshormone im Körper sich mit dme Wirkstoff verbinden." meinte Meister Branwick. "Stärker als meine Mixtur... nehme ich an." sagte Rakel und verzog leicht das Gesicht. "Nun Rakel, das kannst du dir ausrechnen, 'Bekenn dich' ist eine Mixtur der ersten Stufe.". "Das würde ich aber als letztes Mittel in Erwägung ziehen. Mir geht es um Ehrlichkeit. Und man sollte von sich aus ehrlich sein. Wenn er dies nicht kann, dann hast du meine volle Unterstützung." meinte James. Meister Branwick nickte leicht. Sheridan sagte "Ansonsten bliebe auch noch die Möglichkeit der Kasernenmethodik, die halte ich aber für noch verabscheuungswürdiger.". "Ich bin Optimist. Ich glaube lieber daran, dass er sich öffnet." sagte James. "Wir werden sehen." meint Meister Branwick nickend. Rakel fragte sich, warum sie bei diesem Gespräch dabei war. War es reiner Zufall? Wollte man sie langsam an etwas gewöhnen? Sie wusste es nicht. Sheridan fragte "Rakel, was ist mit dem Vakumax, hast du ihn schon geleert?". "Nein Meister, ich traute mich da nicht einfach dran." gestand Rakel. Sheridan lachte leise. "Dann mach ich das jetzt." meinte er. "Vakumax?" fragte James. Rakel erklärte "Ein Gerät, dass die Luft aus kleinen Fläschchen saugt und diese verschließt. Aus dem Keller war klapperndes Quietschen zu hören. "Dadurch ist das Zeug ein halbes Jahr haltbar. Aber erstmal muss ich ja meine Tage kriegen." sagte Rakel seufzend. "Mmh.. raffiniert. Was..?" fragte James. "Man soll es dann anfangen zu nehmen." sagte Rakel. "Ach.. dieses komische Zeug? Dafür?". "Ja dieses komische Zeug 'dafür'." sagte Rakel etwas enttäuscht, grinste und lachte dann aber. Meister Branwick kam wieder die Treppe hinauf und stellte vor Rakel ein kleines Holzkästchen ab. "Eigentlich sollte ich jetzt rot werden." vermutete Rakel. "Danke.". "Da... schaut gut aus, nur ein Kolben ist gerissen." sagte Sheridan. "oh. Also sechzehn?" fragte Rakel und schaute in das Kästchen. James sagte "Sheridan, wie genau funktioniert das ganze?". "Willst du die wissenschaftliche Erklärung?". "Eine.. die ich verstehe, wenn es genehm ist." sagte James lächelnd. "Also die Laienerklärung." sagte Sheridan nickend. "Ich bin kein Alchemist." James grinste. "Oder das was in mir passiert dann?" fragte Rakel. ((Hier erfreute mich der Server mal wieder mit einem der seltsamen DCs, die man erst daran merkt, dass keiner mehr was sagt. So verpasste ich die Erklärung. Ich vermute aber es war eine Kurzfassung von dem, was in dem schwarzen Buch stand.)) "Hmm.. Verstehe." sagte James. "Und wie oft wird es eingenommen?" fragte er. "Einmal in der Woche." sagte Sheridan. "Irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen?" fragte er besorgt. Rakel nickte "Ich werde fett und picklig.". "Genau, frag' Rakel, hat sie mich gestern auch schon gefragt und auch nachgelesen." meinte Sheridan. Rakel zwinkerte. "Ist das ein Scherz?" fragte James erschrocken. "Das stimmt nicht...du hast den Zwergenbart vergessen." sagte Meister Branwick todernst. Rakel prustete los. "Naja es kann sein, dass die Blutung ausbleibt.". "Hui.. ein wirklich gutes Verhütungsmittel." meinte James grinsend und Rakel streckte ihm die Zunge raus. "Würdest du kleine, rakelige Kinder einer dicken Rakel mit Zwergenbart vorziehen?" sie lachte. "Ist es.. naja.. kann dennoch etwas passieren?". "Es ist ziemlich sicher. Aber ich glaub ganz sicher gibt's nicht." sie schaute James an. "Naja.. besser als nichts." fand der. Sheridan sagte "Ich habe sogar meiner Tochter beigebracht, das zu brauen, und sie nimmt es auch, 100%ige Sicherheit aber gibt es nicht.". left|thumb|Rakel mit den Meistern im GesprächRakel stellte fest "Wenn ich eines bekomme, werde ich ihm nichts tun. Nur damit das mal klar steht. Aber ich werde dabei und danach an meiner Ausbildung arbeiten.". "Hey, hey. Immer schön langsam." meinte James. Sheridan schmunzelte lediglich und lehnte sich zurück. "Mach mir keine Angst, obwohl es noch gar nicht nötig ist." sagte James. Rakel grinste. "Du kannst darüber nachdenken, wie schrecklich das wäre." sie lächelte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Lieber nicht.". "Nun... es gibt eine sichere Methode." meinte Rakel ein wenig bissig. "Ja, ich weiß." gab James zu. "Und nun wo ihr wisst, wie man es macht, macht es nicht!" sagte Sheridan und schmunzelte amüsiert. Rakel grinste. "Das wäre die sichere Methode. Aber nun werd' ich ins Bett gehen.". "Ich glaube, dem schließe ich mich an." sagte James. Rakel schnappte sich den Kasten. "Macht das." sagte Sheridan nickend. Vor der Treppe nach oben sagte Rakel "Enai übernachtet woanders." und zwinkerte. "Oh?" machte James. Rakel lachte leise. b er sich wirklich nachts hoch schleichen würde? "Na.. in Ordnung." sagte er. Rakel legte James vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schultern. "Gute Nacht.". "Schlaf gut, Liebes.". Meister Branwick kam dazu. "Gute Nacht, Meister, und Danke für die Elixiere." sagte Rakel. Dieser nickte leicht "Du hast sie selber gemacht" sagte er. Rakel entschwand und hörte dabei, dass sich die Meister noch über Enai unterhielten. Sie wollte aber nicht lauschen und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.